Nile Crocodile
The second largest of all crocodilians, the Nile crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) is a supremely adapted aquatic predator, with a streamlined body, a long, powerful tail, webbed hind feet, and long, powerful jaws, ideally suited for grabbing and holding onto prey. The eyes, ears and nostrils are located on top of the head, allowing the crocodile to lie low in the water, almost totally submerged and hidden from prey. A special valve at the back of the throat allows the mouth to be opened to catch and hold prey underwater without water entering the throat.In addition to a good sense of smell and excellent night vision, the Nile crocodile also possess sensory pits in the scales along the side of the jaw, used to detect movement and vibrations in the water. Like all true crocodiles, the enlarged fourth tooth on the lower jaw is clearly visible when the mouth is closed, a feature which distinguishes this group from other crocodilians, such as alligators. The body of the adult Nile crocodile is a grey-olive colour, with a yellowish belly, while the juvenile is more greenish or dark olive-brown, with black cross-banding on the tail and body, which becomes fainter in adults. In general, the male Nile crocodile grows larger than the female. Roles * They played Robo Crocodiles in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Alligators in the Moat in The Artist Mare * It played Ricky Plesuski in African Animals, Inc. * It played Toothless in How to Train Your Crocodilian and How to Train Your Crocodilian 2 * It played Koolasuchus in AFRICAN ANIMAL Gallery NileCrocodile--Etiopia-Omo-River-Valley-01.jpg BOdruvNfMD5EbP4SznWz4PYn.jpg File:Nile crocodile 1.jpg nile-crocodile.jpg NileCrocodile.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1949.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) normal_TLG_S1_E2_0213.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2782.jpg|Tarzan (1999) prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-514.jpg|The Prince of Egypt (1998) PPG Reboot Crocodile.png madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg|Madagascar (2005) Nile_Crocodile (Wild Kratts).png Crocodile_Invested_River.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Crocodile.png Nile_Crocodile_(Blue_Fang).jpg The Simpsons crocodile.png Crocodiles (Adventure Time).png AHKJ Crocodiles.png Crocodile, Nile (Total Drama Island).png SlyTheCrocodile.jpg CaD Crocodiles.jpg CPatP Crocodiles.png nile.png Crocodile.PNG LegendTarzan_RodeoFX_VFX_12A.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10174.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG_5247.PNG IMG_8009.JPG|Bedevilled Rabbit (1957) IMG_3600.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 6406.JPG WNSB Crocodiles.png HTF Crocodile.png IMG 5489.JPG|Rip for Rod (storyboard) ZX0865A017S00555c32e15a3ba5.02868852_1280.jpg 04 24 mission big game trophy complete.jpg Fantasia_2000_Nile_Crocs.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Crocodile.jpg I'm An Elephant.jpg|Meet the Animals JEL Croc.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1989) Octonauts Crocodilles.png Crocodiles.png Screenshot_20180226-195946.png Dr Seuss Crocodile.png Elephants Are Blue.png|Arthur (1996-2018) The Ape The Dolphin The Killer Whale Or the Zebra.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Humanoid Hippopotamus.jpg Tale Spin Rhinoceros.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg ATFHippo.jpeg Zoo_Lane_Victor.jpg|64 Zoo Lane (1999-2014) Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1874.jpg Randall the Crocodile.png Crocodiles.jpg Derick the Crocodile.png Frankie the Crocodile.jpg TGaoBaM Crocodiles.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-21 at 7.26.37 PM.png 2018-05-11 (4).png Hippopotamus and Crocodile.png TheJunglebunch Crocodiles.jpeg Stanley Crocodile.png Beavers Bears Buffalos Bees Bluebirds Budgerigars Bugs Beetles Crabs Crows Crayfish Canaries Chimpanzees Cicadas Crickets Craneflies Cranes Cockroaches Centipedes Crocodiles Chickens Cats and Camels.png Mrs_crocodile the Keeper In Charge Of the Penguins.png Cabela's Crocodile.jpg 2-1024_398.jpg idob2ia4njxajnqafg6c.jpg the_nile_crocodile_by_darcygagnon-d8dq7ez.jpg Chevrotains Muntjacs Musk Deers Asian Rhinoceroses Indian Elephants.jpg Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png Babar Crocodiles.png 219553F0-F7FE-43A4-92E2-8149391B2C30.jpeg|64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) See Also * Saltwater Crocodile * Cuban Crocodile * American Crocodile * Freshwater Crocodile * Mugger Crocodile * Gharial * Siamese Crocodile Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Crocodilians Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Babar Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Shorts: The Video Game Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Assassin Creed Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals